The invention relates to a container, in particular a pallet container, which has, on at least one side wall, a loading opening that can be closed by a flap, and which comprises a device for holding the flap in a closed position.
Such a container is known from DE 20 2010 004 170 U1. To lock the flap, said container is provided with bolts that can be slid across an edge of the loading opening.
A further container of the abovementioned type, provided with bolts, is known from DE 20 2005 009 037 U1.